vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Tenma
Summary Pegasus Tenma is the main protagonist of the Saint Seiya spin-off/alternate universe story The Lost Canvas, written and drawn by Shiori Teshirogi. He is the Pegasus Saint of the 18th Century, and the reincarnation of the Mythological Pegasus Saint who's destined to battle against Hades. An orphan born from the Japanese lord Yohma and the German maid Partita, he grew up in the outskirts of a small town in Italy alongside Sasha and Alone, who were respectively the Incarnation of Athena and the Receptacle of Hades. Tenma had always been a prodigy in the control of Cosmos, even when he was completely unaware of it's existence, claiming to have felt the "Universe within his body" since he was born. At age 12, he was discovered by the young Gold Saint Dohko, who was astounded with his talent and took him to the Sanctuary. There, he once again proved a prodigy, being trained by both Libra Dohko and Gemini Defteros, and finishing his training in only 3 years. In reality, Tenma's power had been derived from the fact that he possessed divine blood. His father Yohma is actually the Greek Primordial God Kairos, God of Momentary Time and Younger Brother of Chronos, who had impregnated a woman destined to become a Celestial Spectre of Hades, in an attempt to create a biological weapon he could use against Olympus. During his final battle with Hades, Tenma's cosmos briefly reached that of the 9th Sense, being capable of wounding the Divine Emperor. In the end, he and Sasha sacrificed their lives and souls, creating a wave of Heavenly Cosmos that decimated Hades's soul, leaving him incapable of acting for 200 years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-A, At least 3-B with Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang | High 3-A | 2-C Name: Pegasus Tenma Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Demigod (Demi-Protogenos), Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 15-16 years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divine Cosmos, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it ), Flight, Telepathy, Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul, Capable of Fighting without his Senses | Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2 - with his God Cloth and Divine Cosmos due to Athena 's Ichor), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island level (Should be at least as strong as Chapter 1 Seiya) | Multi-Solar System level (Slightly above Average Gold Saints), At least Multi-Galaxy level with Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang (An immensely powerful attack that impressed Hades himself) | High Universe level | Low Multiverse level (Fought on par with Alone (Hades) and was able to not only punch through his Surplice, but also destroyed his soul temporarily alongside Athena). Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) | Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Should be just as fast as Seiya with his God Cloth) | Massively FTL+ (Even faster, ultimately overtook Hades) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Multi-Solar System Class | High Universal | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Island level | Multi-Solar System level | High Universe level | Low Multiverse level with Cosmos Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts | Interstellar | Universal | Low Multiversal Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Limitless | Limitless Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth that regenerates minor damage on it's own. Intelligence: Prodigy in the control of Cosmos, extremely skilled warrior (Trained by two Gold Saints), Above Average otherwise Weaknesses: Tenma is not as durable without his cloth. He is very short-tempered and reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pegasus Meteor Fist (Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken): Tenma strikes the enemy hundreds to millions of times with meteor-like blasts traveling at FTL speeds. * Pegasus Comet Fist (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken): Tenma combines his meteor blasts into a single blast or punch. * Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang): Tenma's strongest attack. It is performed in the same manner as his original Comet Fist, but the presence of his God Cloth and Divine Cosmos make it many times stronger than the original version. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | Divine Cosmo Gallery Pegasus Tenma God Cloth.jpg|Tenma with his God Cloth TenmaPunch.jpg|Pegaus Tenma in his God Cloth. Due to his Divine Cosmo, he was capable of punching through Hades's surplice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Demigods Category:Greek Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2